


Soon

by fandomtrashheap



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, millitary enlistment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: I cried writing this





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

You told me you'd never leave.

You told me you would come back safe and sound.

Why did you lie to me

Why did I have to lose you?

You promised me

You said 'Kwon Jiyong, wait for me. I'll be back. '

And then you went to do service

And then I waited for you.

But you left me early

But you gave me your smile.

That smile is what I hold on too

That is the only memory of you I have.

I hate you for leaving me Choice Seunghyun

I hate you for lying and saying things.

Now I am alone again

Now I am without my heart.

What do I do now

What do I look for now?

I know you wouldn't want me to give up

I know how you were with me.

So I'm not giving up

So I'll keep going

I can't move on though

I can't forget you.

Not when you're in every part of the house

Not when you were my soul.

My time is coming I can feel it

My life is coming to a close.

Soon I'll see you

Soon we'll be together again.


End file.
